Quintuplets at Hogwarts
by Ravenclaw 2001
Summary: Basically what the title says. A story about what would happen if a set of quintuplets went to Hogwarts! Will they be able to stay together through the years? Or will different crowds pull them apart and make the House Rivalries even worse? Find out in Quintuplets at Hogwarts!
1. Introduction to the Quintuplets

**Hey guys! Here's a new one from your favorite author: me! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

Serenity Diablo couldn't believe what she was seeing. She yelled for her brothers, and showed them what she held in her hands: their Hogwarts letter. Yes, that's right; letter. Not _letters. _Letter. The five kids were quintuplets (five babies born at the same time to the same person).

Michelangelo was the oldest, five minutes ahead of the next child. As his name would suggest, he loved art. Not just painting, but shading and creating three-dimensional drawings and pretty much anything else that allowed him to have a pencil in his hand. His clothes were always paint-splattered or dirty from sitting outside, drawing whatever beautiful thing entered his sight. He had a very good sight for the beauty of the outdoors. The others did, as well, but Michelangelo's sight was a bit better.

Matthias Diablo was next. He was very sporty. He loved kicking around a soccer ball with his sister, and shooting hoops in the backyard with his brothers. He was positive that he would become a world-famous athlete when he grew up. His clothes were always dirty and torn from running and sliding and wrestling with his siblings (not that they ever beat him, of course).

Maleko Diablo came ten minutes after Matthias. He was the helpful type of person. He was the one all his siblings came to when they were feeling down or when they needed to break up a rare fight. He would go to the moon and back to get moon rocks for you if you asked him to. That's how much he cared.

Manolito was the fourth kid. He came twenty minutes after Maleko. He was the experimental one. He was always making weird things in his room, then asked his siblings to try them out. Usually the only two who did were Maleko and Serenity. Both were very brave, as the things he made could do some odd things. Once, he'd made a toothpaste that was supposed to make your teeth whiter than ever, but when Maleko and Serenity had tried it, they'd awoken the next morning with emerald green teeth. But his inventions did, eventually, work. Eventually. Sometimes.

Serenity Diablo was last child, and the only girl. She was the one with the book smarts. She always got straight A's, and made the best projects. She was also the youngest, and as such was very protected by her brothers. They felt it was their duty to protect their little sister from the dark of the world, and so, though she was very intelligent, she was also very immersed in the world of fairy tales, and was always talking about odd creatures, like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Her brothers had no idea what they were, but they went along with it for her sake.

Now though, they were excited beyond belief at the fact that they would get to go to Hogwarts. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr.'s and Miss Diablo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have all (Mr. Michelangelo, Mr. Matthias, Mr. Maleko, Mr. Manolito, and Miss Serenity) been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as all five of you have been accepted, we have only written one letter, so as not to waste paper. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. No more than one letter for all of you will be acceptable.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

As Serenity finished reading it aloud, they all bounced on the balls of their feet. They were very excited. They read the list of things they would need, and showed their parents, Samantha and Mateo Diablo. "We'll need to go to Diagon Alley for all this stuff!" Maleko said. Their parents were wizards too.

"Yes, Maleko, we know," Mrs. Diablo said. "But first, don't you think you should send Professor McGonagall your answer?" The quintuplets nodded, completely forgetting. They wrote it down in a hurry and sent it back with the owl that had brought them he letter. Then, they all got dressed into day clothes and, one by one, came down the stairs and left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they got there, the children ran off in all different directions. Michelangelo went to Flourish and Blott's to look at all the different covers of the books that he could recreate. Matthias went to the Quidditch Supply Shop to gaze at all the brooms he would choose for next year. Maleko went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shoppe; in addition to loving to help people, he loved dessert. Manolito went to Zonko's Joke Shop, for he saw many things he could use in his next experiment. And Serenity went to Ollivander's, for that was the one piece of equipment she couldn't wait to get. Mr. and Mrs. Diablo called their children back to them, one at a time, and they got money out of their vault in Gringott's. The children were very intrigued by the goblins, although Serenity kept asking them if they cleaned their heads out in case they had Nargles in them.

"Alright, children. Time to get your wands," Mr. Diablo said, and the kids cheered. Finally, something they wouldn't have to share! They made their way inside Ollivander's dark and dusty shop. The man himself came out from behind a shelf. After introductions were made, he focused on Serenity, which was a first, considering she was never first for anything.

"Miss Diablo, yes. Clever, determined, yet also imaginative. Hmm... I think I have the perfect wand for you," he said, going to the back of the shop. He came back with a deep blue rectangular box.

"Hmm... yes, this should do. Pine wood with phoenix feather, ten and three-quarter inches, unyielding," he said, offering the open box to her. Serenity picked it up, and immediately felt a sense of completion as she wrapped her small fingers around the handle. She waved it a bit, and red sparks flew out of the other end. SHe smiled broadly and backed away to let her brothers get their wands.

"Mr. Michelangelo Diablo. Creative mind, crafty hands. Let's try..." Ollivander trailed off as he stood atop his ladder. He grabbed a brown glossy box that looked rather new. He opened the box and offered it to Michelangelo.

"Birch wood and unicorn hair, twelve inches, fairly pliable," he said as Michelangelo picked up the wand. He made green sparks come out of it as he got the same grin as Serenity. He stood next to his sister as Ollivander went to Maleko next.

"Mr. Maleko Diablo. Helpful, and... oh, a surprise cunning-ness," he said. "Let's try..." Ollivander went to the second shelf and grabbed a red velvety box. "Here you go. Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, seven and one half inches, slightly pliable."

Maleko held the wand and pointed it at his wand's box. It rose a few feet in the air out of Ollivander's hands. He smiled and thanked the shop keeper, then stood on the other side of his sister. Ollivander focused on Matthias next.

"Mr. Matthias Diablo. Sporty, yet rather intelligent at the same time. I know just the one for you," he said. He went to the right wall of boxes, and grabbed a dark green box. "Rowan wood with Dragon Heartstring, thirteen inches, unyielding."

Matthias picked up the wand and shot it towards a book on Ollivander's desk, making the book's pages flip back and forth. He grinned and backed up for the last quintuplet to get his wand.

"Here you are, Mr. Manolito Diablo. Cedar with Dragon Core, thirteen and a quarter inches, quite pliable. Perfect for your... ah... experiments," he said, slightly smirking as Manolito blushed and picked up the wand. He waved it around and made blue sparks come out. The Diablos paid for the five wands, and went on their way, with the children waving their new wands in excitement.

* * *

**What do you think? I know, it's short and fast-paced, but things will slow down when they actually get to Hogwarts. Please R&amp;R to make me happy! Also, please go check out my sister's stories. Her user is KellyBeans1202, and tomorrow's her birthday, so I probably won't be updating! I know it'd make her happy for more readers, so please go check them out! Thanks! Don't forget to review ;)**


	2. The Sorting

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended. Also, for the rest of the story, Avalon, Aurora, Amber, and Artemis Silver will be making appearances, courtesy of thefifthmaruader! Thanks for the use of your characters! Here we go!**

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly, and all the children were excited as September 1 arrived. They drove to King Cross's Station and made their way, two at a time, to platform 9 3/4. Serenity gazed around with wonder on her face. She couldn't believe the day was finally here. They were going to Hogwarts!

"Now, children, I want you to behave. Michelangelo, no staring off into the grounds while you're supposed to be working. Matthias, no sneaking one of the brooms out onto the Quidditch pitch to play. Maleko, no doing anyone else's homework for them. Manolito, no 'experiments' on the other students or staff. And Serenity, no telling people that their heads might be full of Nargles," said Mrs. Diablo.

"But what if they are?" Serenity insisted.

"Then you will let them sort it out themselves," Mr. Diablo said, playing along with his daughter's creatures. Serenity looked relieved and have her parents a hug after her brothers, and, with promises to write at least once a week, the five children got on the train and were off.

None of the compartments were empty; in fact, many of them had at least five students or more. However, they found one with only four girls, and so they asked to join them. They agreed, and they all soon found themselves facing each other a bit awkwardly until Michelangelo broke the silence.

"Hello. My name is Michelangelo Diablo, and these are my brothers and sister," he said, gesturing to the other four with him. Before they introduced themselves, they let the other four take in their appearance. All the Diablo children had dark black hair with a light streak in it from birth, and the boys had it cut in a military style white Serenity let it flow a bit past her shoulders. Their eyes were also the most vibrant shade of orange they had ever seen; the complete opposite of the girls across from them, all of whom, to compliment their long, wavy black hair nicely, had a dark shade of violet in their eyes.

"I'm Matthias," the aforementioned boy said.

"I'm Maleko," the next boy said.

"I'm Manolito," said the good-natured boy.

"And I'm Serenity, the only girl," she said, giving a little wave at the girl across from her, who seemed to be the youngest of the quadruplets. The girl waved back and offered a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Aurora Silver, and these are my sisters," the tallest girl said. Their height, which they were sitting according to, was the only way to tell them apart.

"I'm Artemis," said the second girl.

"I'm Amber," said the third girl.

"I'm Avalon," said the last girl, who had waved to Serenity earlier. After a fair bit of time spent studying the opposite family, the treat trolley came around. While the Diablo boys and the older three Silver girls went to get things off the trolley, Avalon and Serenity looked at each other.

"So, Avalon, what house do you think you'll be in?" Serenity asked kindly, trying to break the ice. Avalon decided to play along.

"Well, I'd like Ravenclaw, but I also want to be with my sisters, and they would rather Gryffindor," she responded, not meeting Serenity's eyes until she returned the question.

"Me? Well, actually, I'm in the same situation as you. I like Ravenclaw, but my brothers like Gryffindor, and we really don't have any experience with being apart," Serenity answered. The girls chatted some more, and then left the compartment together to the shock of their siblings to get changed into their Hogwarts robes. They found a compartment with three other girls in it, and got changed with them. Their names were Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. The girls ended up staying there for the rest of the ride. The girls talked and laughed, and when they got to the platform at Hogwarts, they managed to convince Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper, to let them share a boat. When they saw the castle, they gasped at the truly magnificent sight.

* * *

They were welcomed into the castle by their Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, and brought to the Great Hall, which was where they dined and would be Sorted into their different Houses. Serenity and Avalon stood by their families, waiting for their names to be called. They were all very anxious. Finally, Professor McGonagall got to the D's.

"Maleko Diablo," she called. Maleko walked up to the stool and sat down, then put the hat on. It talked to him for a few seconds, then shouted out, "Slytherin!"

The quintuplets were shocked. They had never imagined being in Slytherin. Naturally, they all thought now that they'd all be in the cunning house, because they couldn't even fathom being separated.

"Manolito Diablo," Professor McGonagall called. He walked up, looking a bit defeated. Placing the hat on his head, it spoke to him for half a minute, before yelling out, "Gryffindor!"

Serenity's heart broke.

It was official. Their original plan to be there for each other all throughout Hogwarts was ruined. They were being separated from each other. Manolito slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table, looking devastated.

"Matthias Diablo," said Professor McGonagall. Matthias made his way up to the stool and put the hat on. As with Maleko, the hat only spoke to him for a few seconds, but this time it called out, "Gryffindor!"

_Well,_ thought Serenity, _at least we won't all be separated._

"Michelangelo Diablo," the Gryffindor Head called out. Michelangelo gave Serenity a hug before he went up and put the hat on. It spoke to him for fifteen seconds, about, and then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Serenity knew she would go to Gryffindor with her other three brothers, and Maleko would be alone. She felt defeated.

"Serenity Diablo," Professor McGonagall said. She watched with a broken heart as the young girl made her way through the other first years. Oh, how Minerva hated to see this family being tossed around in different houses like this!

Serenity sat down and put the hat on her head. It spoke to her.

_Ah, the last Diablo of five. Nice to meet you, Miss Serenity._

_Thank you, Mr. Hat, _Serenity thought back.

_Now, let's see where to put you. Hmm... you have a very unique mind. Intelligent, but creative, and a bit daring, as well. You also have a strong desire to be with either your three brothers in Gryffindor or your one brother in Slytherin so as not to leave him alone. However, we must all learn to break free at some point in our lives, Miss Serenity._

Serenity could tell that she had been up here for longer than the other students, a bit too long. _Well, Mr. Hat, I trust your judgement. Put me wherever you see fit._

_Hmm... yes, that'll do nicely. You're very wise, young one. So if you're ready to learn, and let your mind become a board upon which to draw, better be..._

"Ravenclaw!"

* * *

**Once again, I want to thank thefifthmaruader for the use of the characters Aurora, Artemis, Amber, and Avalon! They will come into play in the next chapter with a larger part! Oh, and in this fiction, the Golden Trio are in the same year as Luna and Ginny! Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Ravenclaw Tower

**Hey guys! Now, I had a little writer's block (and my computer crashed), but I'm back, thanks to some VERY persistent viewers (I'm looking at you, thefifthmaruader!) and I'm ready to roll! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT doing one of these every chapter, so let's just get this out of the way now! I don't own anything you recognize. If I did, I'd be slightly rich. Just slightly. Oh, and Aurora, Amber, Artemis, and Avalon Silver are NOT mine, they belong to the very gracious thefifthmaruader! The only other thing I own, besides the obvious, is Gianna Marizowski! Here we go!**

* * *

There were gasps heard all throughout the hall. Families were almost _never _split up, and if they were, it was usually only one kid that was separated, never more. And never, _ever _into three different houses.

Serenity took the hat off her head, handed it back to McGonagall, and walked stiffly, numbly, to the blue-and-bronze-clothed table. It was deathly silent for a moment, until four faithful girls started clapping and whistling very loudly, getting everybody to join in, even the Slytherins. Serenity gave a weak, yet still very grateful, smile to Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Avalon. They all gave her a thumbs up.

Then Serenity looked at her brothers. Maleko was smiling slightly. She could tell he was proud of her for finally breaking free, for being out on her own for once in her life. Then she looked towards the Gryffindor table. Michelangelo, Matthias, and Manolito were all stunned. Their mouths were hanging open, and their eyes were wide. However, one by one, they broke out of their trances and gave sad smiles to her. She returned them.

A loud clapping sound brought her out of her own trance. "Goyle, Gregory" had just been sorted into Slytherin. Hermione's name was called next.

"Granger, Hermione" had barely left Professor McGonagall's mouth before Hermione had eagerly run up to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. It was only a few moments before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Serenity felt a small stab of sadness that Hermione wouldn't be with her, but gave the bright-eyed girl a smile nonetheless. Hermione, as she walked to the red and gold table, returned it with the same concealed sadness. Serenity returned her attention to the sorting.

A few students later, Luna's name was called. She wandered up to the stool, and Serenity had to use all her strength just to _not _giggle. Luna had stopped to have a conversation with one of the smaller professors. He looked like a little goblin. His name was Professor Filius Flitwick. Their parents had told the quintuplets about him. He was one of the nicest professors there. However, right now he looked a bit awkward with Luna talking to him as though she wasn't about to get sorted.

Professor Snape, the Potions Master, sent a hateful glare towards Luna, but when she noticed it, she just skipped over to him and waved. "Hello, sir. You look mad. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "You can go get sorted into your house like the rest of the students," he said sarcastically, pointing towards Professor McGonagall. Luna looked surprised, as if just realizing that she had to be put into a house. She skipped over to Professor McGonagall and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. Which house do you think I'll be in?" she asked. The green-robed witch sighed a little.

"I don't know, Miss Lovegood, but why don't we find out?" McGonagall asked, gesturing to the stool and hat. Luna just nodded.

"Yes, yes, we will, but I would just like to know which house you think I should be in."

McGonagall sighed again, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Luna smiled brilliantly again and sat down. When she put the hat on her head, it took less than five seconds for the hat to shout out, "Ravenclaw!"

Serenity squealed and clapped for Luna, who took the hat off and continued her skipping over to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat down next to Serenity.

"Yay!" they said in unison as they hugged each other. Then they watched the sorting once more. It came as no surprise to anyone that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the savior of the Wizarding World, was put into Gryffindor. He was sort of cute, thought Serenity, but not at all her type.

Soon, they got to the Silvers. "Silver, Aurora," McGonagall called out, and the talest (and oldest) Silver girl glided to the stool. She didn't sit down, preferring to stand. After half a minute of discussion, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Serenity watched as the rest of the Silver girls stood tall and proud, watching their sister walk to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Michelangelo, who congratulated her on her placement.

"Silver, Amber," McGonagall called. The elegant girl walked up to the Stoll, put the hat on, and was soon sorted into, "Gryffindor!" She walked over and sat down next to Matthias. They shook hands, and then watched the next two girls.

"Silver, Artemis," the Transfiguration mistress called. The third oldest girl seemed to be a bit more excited than her older sisters, and barely managed to not run up to the hat. She put it on, and was sorted into Gryffindor a few moments later. She squealed and again, barely managed to walk to the table and sat down next to Manolito. They exchanged smiles and high fives, then waited for Avalon to be sorted.

"Silver, Avalon," Professor McGonagall said, and Avalon was the only one of the four Silver sisters who ran up and yanked the hat on her head. It took a slightly longer time, yet still shorter than Serenity's sorting, for the hat to call out, "Ravenclaw!"

While the rest of her sisters were shocked, Avalon smiled brightly and skipped over to where Luna and Serenity were sitting and sat down across the table from them. They looked at her in shock.

"What?" Avalon asked curiously.

"Aren't you the least bit upset about being separated from your sisters?" Serenity said.

"They certainly are," said Luna, discreetly pointing to where the other three Silver sisters sat, tears in their eyes.

"Well, of course I'm a bit upset. But I'm also glad that I get to be me for once, and not just a part of the Silver quadrupled. When I'm with them, it's great. We're a team, and I love them more than I love myself. But now that I'm away, I get to be independent. You must know how I feel, Serenity," Avalon said, looking towards the orange-eyed girl for backup.

"I suppose I do," Serenity said. The girls all giggled and waited for the Sorting to end. Then the headmaster stood up to give the start-of-the-year speech, and then, magically, food appeared all along the table. The girls dug in, chattering away happily about Harry Potter, Ravenclaw, their lives before Hogwarts, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, which Luna and Serenity convinced Avalon were real. When they were finished, they were led to Ravenclaw Tower by their prefect, Gianna Marizowski.

"Now children," she began, "The tower is enchanted so no one will be able to enter until someone answers the riddle that the door knocker will give." To show them, she krang the knocker three times, and then the eagle on it began to speak.

"What is the center of gravity?" The knocked asked in a deep, mysterious voice. Everyone thought, long and hard, and a few tried some answers, but none were correct. Avalon, Serenity, and Luna all discussed it, and finally, when they thought of it as a joke rather than a riddle, they found an answer. Luna stepped forward with Avalon and Serenity right behind her.

"Mr. Eagle, sir," she called for the knocker's attention. "We believe we have found the answer."

"Well then, I ask again: What is the center of gravity?" The eagle asked again.

Simultaneously, the girls said, "The center of gravity is 'V'."

"Very clever, girls," it said, and the door opened to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Very good, girls," said Gianna as she led them into the common room. They and went immediately to the notice board to see who they would be sharing a dorm with. To their delight, they all were grouped together, along with two other girls named Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. They met the other two in the room, and all five became fast friends. However, they all fell asleep very quickly, and woke up the next morning ready to face the day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm to try to update faster, but if I don't, feel free to spam my PM box! Thanks!**


	4. First Day of ClassesPart 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written a new chapter in forever, I know, and I'm so sorry! I guess life got in the way and I lost inspiration! I'm back though! Hope you forgive me! Now, let's (finally) continue the Diablo quintuplets' Hogwarts journey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize! The Diablos are mine, the Silvers are thefifthmaruader's, and anything else belongs to our esteemed author, J.K. Rowling! Any copyright infringements are not intended.**

* * *

The next morning, Serenity woke up before the rest of her roommates, and sat quietly in her bed. There was a window directly across the room from her, which was why she chose that particular bed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the grass was sparkling with morning dew. She loved it.

As the rest of her roommates awoke, Serenity busied herself with getting ready for the day. She was excited; today was the first day of classes! She was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Goodness, Serenity, you really are excited aren't you?" Cho asked as she crawled out from under her covers. Due to the large amount of children in Serenity's year, some kids had to be grouped with second years. Cho and Marietta were two of the second years that were given first year girls.

"Of course I am! It's the first day of class! I'll get to meet all the teachers and perform magic and brew potions and-" Serenity spoke without a breath until Luna interrupted her.

"-and read all the textbooks on Magical Theory and talk to Hagrid about all the creatures no one believes me about and-" Luna continued until she was then interrupted by Avalon.

"-and meet The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself!" Avalon exclaimed, a sigh escaping her and her heart fluttering at the very thought of shaking Harry Potter's hand. Cho and Marietta looked at each other and laughed.

"Girls, that's all fine and dandy, but you can't go to classes on an empty stomach, and we're going to be late to breakfast if we don't start moving!" Marietta said, still laughing as she and Cho changed into their school robes.

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall, girls!" Cho called as she and Marietta went down to breakfast. Avalon and Luna got dressed while Serenity braided the white streak in the front of her hair and wrapped it around her head. She borrowed Avalon's pretty monarch butterfly pin to hold her braid in place, and the three girls walked down to breakfast together, chatting merrily. Serenity and Avalon were so excited, they forgot they were about meet their siblings for the first time since the Sorting.

* * *

When the girls finally got to the Great Hall after Avalon needing to run back to the dorm to grab her wand, they went to sit by Cho and Marietta and filled their plates. Serenity couldn't believe the food laid out before her. There were croissants, bagels, French toast, waffles, pancakes, normal toast, butter, jam, and much more. The goblet Serenity was drinking from also kept refilling itself whenever it got low on orange juice, to her amazement. Avalon and Luna were experiencing much of the same wonders. Serenity had just finished her second plate of French toast, eggs, and bacon, and was about to start heading to class when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned and saw her three Gryffindor brothers standing there.

"Oh, hello boys!" Serenity said cheerfully, but her brothers weren't smiling.

"We need to talk, Serenity. Privately," Michelangelo said, and Manolito pulled her out of the Great Hall after she said goodbye to her friends, with Matthias following behind. When they got out of the doors, they turned a corner, and Serenity saw Maleko standing against a wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Maleko! Oh, we're all here! Maybe we _can_ still make this work!" Serenity exclaimed, jumping forward and giving Maleko a hug. They were always the closest two in the bunch, and now was no different. But the other three boys still weren't smiling.

"No, Serenity. We can't make this work. We've been separated into three different houses! It was bad enough that Maleko was put into Slytherin, but then you, Serenity, you had to go and get yourself Sorted into Ravenclaw!" Matthias exclaimed, shocking Serenity.

"Matthias, I didn't get myself Sorted into any house! The Sorting Hat saw my desire to be with you three, but it also my desire to be with Maleko so as not to leave him alone!" Serenity said, going to continue, but being interrupted.

"Exactly! You made it seem like you wanted to separated from us to be with him and the rest of the snakes! The Hat got confused and put you in an entirely different house that you don't belong in! Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Serenity, not the dreamers!" Matthias exploded, and Serenity found herself pulled backwards as Maleko went off on his brother.

"How dare you, Matthias! There's nothing wrong with my house, and Serenity does belong in Ravenclaw! She's more intelligent than you give her credit for, and maybe if you hadn't spent our childhood shielding her, you'd realize that! And as for my house, there's absolutely no reason other than your own egotistical Gryffindor pride to insult me!" Maleko shouted into the almost empty hallway. Manolito jumped in between them.

"Maleko! Matthias! That's absolutely enough! This is all because your houses are getting into your heads and telling you things that aren't true! You're brothers, for God's good sake!" Manolito said, a hand on each brothers' chests. Michelangelo looked at his watch, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Guys, we've got exactly one minute to get to our classes, and Gryffindor's first class is across the castle!" He yelled as he started running down the hall. Matthias and Manolito quickly following, the former yelling, "This isn't over!" and promptly being smacked by the latter. Serenity and Maleko looked at each other.

"We'll talk about this later," Maleko said. Serenity nodded, and after a second of silence, they both ran opposite ways. Serenity, being in Ravenclaw, had Charms with the Gryffindors, and Maleko, being in Slytherin, had Transfiguration first.

As she ran to not be late, Serenity thought about the fight. She really, truly hoped that Manolito was right about why the fight happened. She didn't want her family to break apart because they were growing to be different people. She knew it would happen eventually, but not on the second day of school.

Serenity ran into the classroom with two seconds to spare, slipping through the door unnoticed by all but her brothers. Matthias sent a half-glare, half-apologetic look towards her, like he wasn't sure if he was mad or sorry. Michelangelo and Manolito just looked sorry. She sent sad little smiles at them, but didn't acknowledge Matthias. She hadn't completely forgiven him yet.

She sneaked over to where she saw her roommates standing, and when she set her books down, Avalon heard. She turned around and gasped as Serenity sat down.

"There you are! I thought you were going to be late to the first class of your seven years here!" she whispered.

"So did I," Serenity whispered back, then gestured to Professor Flitwick. They listened to his lecture, and then he took roll call. He sounded surprised as he read out four of the five Diablos, probably surprised that he had so many of them at once. He didn't say anything, though. When he finished, he taught them their first spell.

"Now, before we set to the real spell casting fun, you all must learn the correct wand motions. Always remember to swish the wand gently and then sharply, not but too sharply, flick the wrist. Swish and flick, swish and flick. You must do it correctly, or you just might turn yourself into a pig!" he said, and Serenity and Avalon laughed a bit as they swished and flicked their wands at each other. Flitwick went around, checking everyone's technique and motions, then went back to the front of the room on his stack of books.

"Now that you've got the technique down, we can start the spell. Remember to swish and flick, and repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa!"

Serenity and Avalon watched as his feather floated in the air until he gently let it down.

"That was awesome!" the girls said together. They both practiced a few times, and then got down to the real thing. Luna got it after two tries, along with Hermione across the room, and then after three tries, Avalon and Serenity got it. Flitwick congratulated them, and they smiled when he told them they wouldn't have homework that night.

Luna, Avalon, and Hermione all chatted while Serenity watched her brothers. Michelangelo and Manolito were getting there, but Matthias, probably due to his temper being flared from the fight, wasn't getting anywhere. By the end of class, he still had not gotten it. The class was told to practice so they would be able to perform the Levitating Charm by their next class. Serenity walked out of Charms feeling satisfied with herself and calmer than before class. She looked at her time table, and beamed. The Ravenclaws had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. She couldn't wait. She ran off towards Transfiguration, and her friends ran to catch up.

* * *

**Next chapter, Maleko and Serenity have Transfiguration with McGonagall and the fight between the Diablos continues! Please review!**


End file.
